megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Move? I am a bit conflicted here. On one hand, we have an actual name! Usually, I'd be all for moving. On the other...well. The topic listing for the English Nintendo Direct lists it under the old title (as I noted), but they don't refer to it as anything during the stream itself, just as "the Fire Emblem and Shin Megami Tensei crossover" or the like. Which makes sense, as the Japanese title is a pun on Megami Ibunroku, a subtitle which has no significance to English players. So...do we move, or do we stay and wait for the English title?--Otherarrow (talk) 00:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I would say leave the title as if until we get a localized title. P.S. I serious can't identify any Megami Tensei character or demon (or persona) in the trailer. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm a bit iffy to go ahead and give this game the acknowledgment that it is part of our scope. I checked the official website, and this game is heavily marketed as part of the Fire Emblem series. The only notable link is that the team developing this game is the Atlus development team that worked on the Devil Survivor series. Note that the concept art on the Staff Blog is copyrighted under the Fire Emblem series. IMHO, it is not the SMT x FE we're looking for despite all the news surrounding it. BLUER一番 01:03, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Nintendo of America still acknowledges it as a SMT crossover and the game's title is a pun off Megami Ibunroku, AKA the thing used for SMT spinoffs before they develop into their own subseries. What constitutes a SMT spin off is...pretty vague all things considering, but this has just as much claim as, say, Devil Survivor (and more so than Catherine, but we don't count Catherine any more anyway, or Maken X)--Otherarrow (talk) 01:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict) So it would be treated as the Trauma series because no direct Megami Tensei plot involvement, I guess. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't know Trauma Center's Japanese name was Megami Ibunroku: Trama Center. Atlus of Japan tries to sell everything as a SMT game these days. :P--Otherarrow (talk) 01:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::The SMT theme generally revolved around summoning demons, so Devil Survivor was definitely in our scope. We should wait for the localized title - and if there's no SMT demons, no buy!1!! BLUER一番 01:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Even if it doesn't fit in our scope, I think due to its development history and the team behind it (and the, well, Japanese name), it's at least worth the one page (ala, again, Catherine). But yeah, we still gotta play the waiting game to see for sure.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :At the very least we should redirect the Japanese name to this page if we aren't changing it.--JupiterKnight (talk) 01:25, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Good point. Going to get on it. I can delete if we decide to move after all.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Enemies Since one of the enemies ingame is known to me to be Gangrel, I'm wondering if we should link to the FE wiki concerning such foes? I already posted a screenshot of it there. Also, I'm not sure where I heard it so I'm not entirely sure of the validity, but Kaneko is apparently credited for series demon designs. So they will likely be in here in some form.--JupiterKnight (talk) 02:48, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Since we already have pages for the Durarara characters appearing in DS2, we would probably have pages for these enemies and do the same, especially when we have more information about the game in the future. BLUER一番 03:19, April 2, 2015 (UTC) No SMT characters(?) Was there ever confirmation that SMT characters wouldn't be appearing in any way in the crossover? I haven't been able to find a source for it, but if there is one, could someone add it to the claim at the end of the "Shin Megami Tensei characters" section? There's been a lot of confusion surrounding the presence of SMT characters and I think it'd be preferable if there isn't any incorrect information about it on here. RaenUE (talk) 17:47, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Potential English cast I know this is just a little bit of speculatory chat, but I feel like it, and this seemed the right place. While we still have no idea how the title will be localized, let us suppose that they follow the example of the Japanese version and find actors and actresses who can both act and have capable singing voices. Who do you think would be capable of doing that in the English version? I have my own ideas, but I'd like to hear what others think. And let us remember that they would need to find seven (three men and four women) to do this. --Crystal Tear (talk) 12:55, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : You have come to the wrong place. Please continue such discussion on GameFaqs instead. --Inpursuit (talk) 00:30, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Sorry. ;( --Crystal Tear (talk) 08:20, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Trivia? Should the fact that the first three letters of Tokyo Mirage Sessions backwards spell out SMT be added as trivia? This would mean that both series names are technically featured in the title. I have to say, smart move on the translating teams part. Violet Pluto (talk) 03:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC)